wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Help From Your Friends
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Curator (debut) *Old Lady Zamboni & Fifi (Fifi's debut) *Kooky Kid *Giant Fishbowl Carriers (debut) *Mailman *Miss Bookfinder (debut) *Zookeeper (debut) Places *Wubbzy's House *Widget's Workshop *Wuzzleburg Streets *Wuzzleburg's Library *Wuzzleburg's Zoo *Wuzzleburg Art Museum Summary After getting tired of everyone always helping him, Wubbzy tries baking a Doodleberry Cake by himself, but ends up making a giant wave of cake batter. Recap Wubbzy is riding his tooter scooter while holding and honking his new horn. He heads over to Widget's workshop and asks Widget if he could borrow her wiggle wrench so he can put his horn on his scooter. After he screws it on, it's still loose. Widget says using a hydraulic turbo ratchet will get it on faster, but Wubbzy doesn't know how to use it. She helps him fix it, although he didn't want help. Then she borrows his scooter to make some extra adjustments. Wubbzy was left unhappily. Back at his home, Wubbzy goes outside with a flower he wants to put in his garden. Walden comes by and compliments his flower, and says it'll really grow when it's fertilized. Wubbzy didn't know how to fertilize, so Walden helps him. He gets his gardening materials while Wubbzy says he doesn't need help again. Walden arrives with them, begins gardening for him, and starts telling him gardening tips. Wubbzy complains that everyone's always helping him, then he sits and wants to do something by himself. Widget returns with his fully fixed tooter scooter and says she's hungry after working. Walden gets hungry after working as well, giving Wubbzy an idea. He gets up wants to make a chocolate doodleberry cake for the three of them. Walden asks if they can help, but Wubbzy denies it and says he doesn't need help at all, then goes inside. Wubbzy opens the cook book and follows the directions to make the cake. He puts eggs, flour, chocolate, doodleberries, and a teaspoon of super-duper baking powder in the bowl. Wubbzy thinks it's not enough baking powder, so he wants to add more, but accidentally pours in the whole box. He goes with it and mixes the ingredients, then he puts the bowl on the table. After feeling confident about making the cake by himself, the batter starts to bubble up, getting bigger and bigger. Wubbzy escapes the kitchen; running away from the batter that's following him; goes upstairs to his bedroom, down the slide, across the living room and back in the kitchen, trapping him. The batter keeps getting bigger, then it flows out of the house with Wubbzy on it. Widget and Walden walk down the street and see the giant wave of cake batter with Wubbzy riding on it in peril. Surprised, Walden has an idea that requires Widget's help. The batter wave flows into Wuzzleburg and heads towards the art museum. Walden comes in its way with a truck, making the batter run into it and change direction, saving the museum. While Widget's working on something, the cake wave and Wubbzy continue running through town and get close to the zoo. Walden arrives again and saves it the same way he did with the museum, but with a chopped down tree. Widget's almost finished with her invention, and the batter then heads to the library. Walden saves it by using a crane to lower a large corner pipe to make the batter enter it and change course. Walden gets tired of saving buildings, and asks Widget to tell him that her invention's finished, which it is. Widget gets her Big Bakey-Oven 3000 ready when the cake wave and Wubbzy flow close to it. Walden saves Wubbzy from the wave, with help from the zoo's giraffe, and the batter goes into the giant oven, saving Wuzzleburg. Wubbzy apologizes for the mess, and says he'll ask for help when he needs it next time. The Big Bakey-Oven finishes cooking a big doodleberry cake. He asks his friends and everyone to help him eat it, which they do. After a big fancy dinner, Wubbzy sweeps the frosting and cake pieces around Wuzzleburg and is glad to have friends to help clean with him. However, he notices no one's around when he asks for help. Transcript See: A Little Help From Your Friends/Transcript Quotes Widget: You know, Wubbzy, you could do that a whole lot faster if you used a hydraulic turbo ratchet. Wubbzy: But I don't know how to use a hydro.. turbo.. whaddayacallit. Walden: But you know, Wubbzy, you'll need to fertilize that flower if you want it to really grow. Wubbzy: But I don't know how to "fruitilize". Uh, "flerticize". Whatever you just said. Widget: Boy oh boy! All that ratcheting and horn tooting has made me hungry as a hippo. *Stomach gurgles, chuckles* Wubbzy: And, uh, one teaspoon of super-duper baking powder. *Pours it in bowl* Hmm. That doesn't seem like very much baking powder. I want this cake to really bake. *Accidentally pours all of it in bowl* Oops! Oh, well. It couldn't hurt. Mailman: Hi, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: *Riding away on cake wave* Mailman: You forgot your mail! Common Elements Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Big Bakey-Oven 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The song, "Ask For a Little Help", is played. Name in other languages * German: Hilfe, der Kuchen ist los! * Spanish (Spain): Los amigos están para ayudarte Trivia * The words on the original title card were colored red, but on the show, they were changed to blue. It is possible that the colors were changed during production. Goofs/Errors *The episode's DVD cover pictures Wubbzy riding on a wave of water instead of cake batter. *On DirecTV, other cable systems, book and DVD, the title reads "A Little Help From My Friends". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy A Little Help From Your Friends dvd